Celebration Time!
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: It was 9th of March, his girlfriend's birthday. He was going to celebrate with her, but he didn't know it was just a long way until he got to her, on the way to make his plan into action, Naruto got attacked by obstacles... While the kyuubi inside was teasing the blond haired boy. NaruTen, slight LeeTen, some InoShika, KakaSaku hints.


**Author note: NaruTen one-shot for contest on Deviantart wish me luck and I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot :) **

**Parings: NaruTen, slight LeeTen, some hint of InoShika, KakaSaku **

**Celebration Time! **

Uzumaki Naruto was currently running through the konoha gates, he had just gotten back from a very cold mission. His whole body was shaking like the wind, even though he felt like freezing to death, and wanted a steamy hot bath, he needed to do something for his special person. Today was 9th of March, his girlfriend's birthday, and he wanted to give her something real special. Well the special parts are more then one thing of course, he would make sure that she would have the best birthday of her life. Though the other, future birthdays they will celebrate together, will of course be better then this one, they will get better, and better!

Naruto never thought that she would accept to be his girlfriend, when he took her away from her teammates and asked her out, he almost fainted. And Uzumaki Naruto rarely blush, only when it comes to the girl he's so found of. Even her name was as beautiful as her, Tenten.

Tenten had a big place in his heart, how she moved so gracefully with her weapons made him intrigued. That's when he started to glance her way, unable to look away, his eyes wouldn't leave her. Whenever she trained, threw kunais at a three, or avoided them, it looked as if she was dancing like a phoenix full of fire. That's probably how he would describe her, a fire dancing Phoenix, her passion was like fire, her moves was as pretty as a phoenix.

Naruto was quite excited today, he wondered how surprised she would get at his presents, and of course by other things. He looked forward to seeing her soon, though he had to do some errands first, and besides it was night anyways. Tenten was probably still asleep in her bedsheets...

Suddenly the loud mouthed Naruto laughed like crazy, tears streaming from his eyes, and a creepy grin taking place proudly on his lips. Then he shook his head, trying to get rid of his much like Jiraya's thoughts. Well what could he do, that pervert old sanin had been by his side too much for him not to act somewhat like him, getting more of a pervert of course... Naruto wasn't a pervert, not really... or at least not always... He was just curious about some things, which Jiraya would happily tell him.

Once again Naruto had to shake his head, he couldn't think about other things, he was busy with his plans for Tenten's birthday celebration! As he continued with running, towards who knows where, something like a gust of smoke appeared in front of him, turning him to stop. He coughed as the smoke penetrated in his lungs, making his throat itch, and hurt like crazy. His eyes were shut, since the weird smoke hurt his orbs, making his vision blur.

"Naruto my youthful friend! Where are you going!" Naruto blinked his eyes in utter surprise, how come that voice was very familiar for the blonde haired male? But that wasn't really the question... How come it was here? Standing in front of him and blocking his view? What the hell was Lee doing now... He could only hope it wasn't anything weird, or crazy like all those other times...

-Flashback start-

Nartuto and Tenten were sitting together at the ramen shop, slurping down some ramen. But something felt weird for the two, a dark shadow were lurking behind them, and watching every move they made. Darkness looming from behind them forced shudders go down their spines, both freaking out, not daring to look behind them. It was just too scary and creepy, though in the end the female ninja turned her head around with a calm expression, on the outside anyways. And she could only stare agape at the person, at two persons actually, the same green suit she had seen in almost her whole life. First her expression consisted of fright, disgust, and later her face had darkened with anger, her head boiling, while her eyes were fierce like black holes.

The two male ninjas freaked out at the angry, black holed female's eyes. It was like if her two holes would suck them in, letting them never see light ever again. So they did what they were best at in situations like these, run before hell get's loose!

Naruto could only watch from his seat, staring as Gai-sensei, and Lee run away from a very pissed of Tenten who was close on their trails.

"Lee! Gai-sensei! Get back here!" Tenten screamed, her black eye-holes enlarging for every second while the two mischief men tried to run, and escape from her clutches.

"Ahhh! Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, running after his sensei in full speed.

"Lee! Hurry! Tenten stop chasing us now!" Gai yelled, running in a random direction, with the other two close behind.

"Gai-sensei! Why should I stop chasing you two when you spied on my date with Naruto!" Tenten yelled, her black holes flaming at the two green suited males.

"Tenten! We just wanted to make sure Naruto-kun wouldn't do anything weird to you! Be happy we watched over you Tenten!" Lee said back, sweat pouring down his forehead from all the running.

"Yeah! Just like what Lee said! Tenten we are your guarding angels! Now listen to your sensei," Gai explained to the bun haired girl.

Their attempt at trying to lessen her anger only made it worse, Tenten's anger grew even bigger then it was before, and she would hit them hard for destroying her and Naruto's date.

"You two!" she snarled like a hungry beast hungering for something sweet and sour, for some red fluid coming from their necks. Tenten laughed darkly as she followed after the men, her crazy eyes making them scared out even more.

Naruto could only sweat-drop at the scene. "Remember to never make Tenten angry, haha..."

-flashback end-

Naruto giggled remembering the memory of his and Tenten's first date at of course the ramen shop! Their date didn't go exactly as planned, since they got disturbed by her teammate and sensei. Naruto didn't mind it so much, since he got to see something interesting, and learn something new as well. But he didn't tell Tenten that he gave them a bit lesson of his own... He had to defend himself after all and tell them clearly that he would take care of her, like they apparently wouldn't believe...

"Naruto-kun! Why are the youthful you laughing?" Lee questioned, staring with big eyes at the Uzumaki.

"Hahaha, no reason Lee, no reason," he said between laughs, teardrops leaving his eyes. He swept them away with the palm of his hand and righted himself, standing straight, as he looked right in Lee's eyes. "Is there something you need, Lee? I'm busy..."

Lee only watched him carefully before he chose to answer back. "Does It got something to do with the youthful Tenten?"

Naruto nodded, eyeing the male dressed in a green suit calmly.

"Well let me in on it too Naruto-kun!" He begged the man, getting down on his knees, tears leaving his eyes.

"Ah... Lee! Stop it! And I'm not letting you in on this, so don't even try, you green suited...!" Naruto said firmly turning around and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Lee to cry miserably.

Naruto reappeared by Ino's flower shop and saw something that he shouldn't have seen. Inside was Ino and Shikamaru, the usually lazy to do anything man was handing her a small package. Ino's face was whole red, while Shikamaru was acting like the normal Shikamaru, though something was different. The lazy genius boy smiled towards the blond haired girl and she smiled back, almost acting like a sweet couple to his eyes...

Naruto banged his head against the outer wall of their flower shop and hurried to run when they noticed.

"Shit! Was it this hard to do something for your girlfriend?" he gritted bellow his teeth, the kyuubi inside him chuckling, and teasing him.

**'Naruto... I shall wish you luck, since you really need it, hahahaaha.' **

'You shut up Kyuubi!' Naruto growled back inside of his mind, while running to where he needed to be, and surprise his girlfriend.

Moments later Naruto stopped midway of running by the Hokage's place, he just witnessed something crazy again! Tsunade was out drunk and laying against the wall as Shizune was also drunk next to her side. But that wasn't really the crazy part... No, since that was ordinary, seeing Tsunade drunk, and all. Though he didn't get a chance to see Shizune drunk...

By the older females sides, one pink haired girl was sitting next to Tsunade, and drinking her full with liquor, while Shizune was attempting to stop her. It didn't go so well, Sakura refused to stop her drinking, and waved the bottle in front of the older female's face.

Naruto blinked his eyes, his sensei came out from nowhere, and stepped over to the three females, eying them all. Kakashi' behavior made the boy curious and for the meantime he couldn't stop staring, since when did you see Kakashi act like this?

"Tsunade-Sama, Shizune, and Sakura... What are you doing?" the ninja having his face covered by a mask asked the females.

Tsunade who was passed out just snored In the darkness, Shizune explained that she has tried to stop Sakura... But the pink haired girl only drank and drank, complaining about a specific sensei. Kakashi ruffled through his hair with the palm of his hand and sighed before he went to pick up the angry pinkette.

Naruto saw them disappearing, hearing Sakura's cussing, and screaming from afar. The blonde haired boy's mouth and eyes were wide open as he only could stare like a surprised fish.

"Sakura...? Kakashi-sensei? When did that happen!" Naruto mumbled beneath his breath, trying to calm himself down, since he had no idea that they were together... Or at least it appeared as so, well he had to get it through his head, he's not the only guy with a girlfriend.

Shrugging his shoulders the boy started to remember something real important, something that he had to do now, and not later!

"Ah! Why is everyone doing this to me!" he yelled up to the sky, clutching his head before sprinting over to his girlfriend, surprise her, and make her happy!

'They don't want me to celebrate Tenten's birthday or what? Why do they distract me! I'm busy already,' Naruto thought, getting slightly angry at everyone for slowing him down on this important day.

**'Naruto it's your own fault for getting distracted in the first place. Well since you really need the luck, god luck to you hahahaha.' **Kyuubi's words and laughter echoed throughout his mind, until the boy heard nothing.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the beast within him and stopped running when Tenten's house came into view. He smiled with joy and strolled over to the building silently, so she wouldn't hear him, and wake up. This was a surprise after all.

~XD~

A loud noise awoke the girl from her deep slumber, her eyes opened up slowly as she grumbled in annoyance. She was still tired from the training she had the previous day and had looked forward to getting her beauty sleep before her birthday. The girl wondered if Naruto had gotten back from his mission, he did promise her that he would be back, and celebrate her birthday together.

Tenten smiled softly, but widened her eyes when hearing something loud from her living room. It sounded like a knife slicing against a piece of glass, hurting her ears. She clenched her teethes in pain and hurried off the bed. She didn't bother with changing her clothes, since she planned to go back to sleep in a minute or so, after finding out what was going on in her living room.

Tenten was wearing her usuall dark blue night robe she received from Lee on one of her birthdays, she told him before that she was mostly sleeping in her undergarments or just a random sweater. So she figured why he bought it, though it was very sweet of Lee to care for her so much. Tenten liked her teammates and sensei a lot, just that Naruto was above that a lot.

When Naruto asked her out, his face whole red, she was really happy. And she had noticed that he looked at her before his confession and well Tenten started to get some feelings for him too. That's one of the reasons why she said yes, and being together with Naruto more made her get strong feelings for him.

Now she was very happy being together with Naruto and really hoped to celebrate her birthday together with him.

Tenten took a deep breath as she closed in on the living room, she peeked through the gape of the door, and saw a very familiar face. She relaxed her muscles and let out the breath she was holding, walking over to the blonde boy with a slight angry expression.

"Naruto..." she whispered from behind him, startling him as he turned around in haste, and jumped at the sight of her.

"Tenten-chan!" He said, smiling fondly at her, trying to hide the mess he had just done in her living room.

"What are you doing 7 am in the morning?" she asked him, glancing behind him, and seeing vases in million of pieces, while water stained her carpet.

"Naruto..." she growled slightly, making the boy smile with his famous puppy eyes.

In a sudden the boy smiled bigly at the girl, and scoped her hand with his, dragging her towards the dinning table she had in her living room. Tenten almost fainted at the sight, the table was lit with some candles, and as well as food staying ready. The first thing they ate on their first date; ramen, this made her lips quirk upwards, as she remembered where they got spied on, and where she chased Lee and her sensei. Basically they ruined their first date, though she didn't really mind it as much. Now it's just a memory, a funny, and interesting one. And she did get back on them for disturbing her first date, her teammates could just be over protective sometimes... It was cute, when they didn't get overboard that is.

Naruto pulled out the chair, telling her to sit which she did, he then pulled it inside for her. When his girl was seated, he got to his own seat, and sat down across from her, smiling brightly towards the surprised girl. Tenten was dazed by everything, but smiled back none the less, and started slurping down the ramen as did the boy in front of her. After finishing off her birthday dinner, Naruto led her up to her room.

"What is it now, Naruto?" She asked him, glancing at the boy in wonder, and some curiosity.

"Hehe, you'll see Tenten-chan," Naruto laughed, smirking at the girl evilly, making her to wonder even more.

Naruto ordered her to sit down on the bed and then he pulled out something from his pocket, getting down on his knees in front of her. He was holding a box and nodded for her to open it, inside of it was a neckless, ah half red heart, with the words "Naruto" engraved. Tenten blushed as he helped her put the neckless around her neck. She held the heart in her hand, smiling as she thanked the boy, but he wasn't done, not yet. Naruto took out something from his other pocket, the same neckless as hers, just a bit different. The heart was on the other side and engraved to it was "Tenten". This made the girl's face go redder and sweeter, she left a kiss on his forehead.

"Naruto... thank you, would you like to rest with me?" she said, getting beneath her bedsheets, and holding up the sheets for him to enter.

Naruto blushed in respond but jumped inside and laid next to her side, hugging her close to his body as her head laid on his chest.

"This was the best birthday ever, thank you Naruto," she mumbled, her eyes closed, as she fell into a slumber next to her lover's side.

Naruto flashed a grin up towards the wall and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep alongside her.

As the two were sleeping together, different kind of ninjas were standing around the bed, watching them, and one Ninja drew the whole scene.

"Good job Sai!" A voice said, a dark evil smile across the speaker's face.

"My Tenten..." another voice mumbled, tears leaving his cheek.

"Shut up Lee! They're cute!" His head just got slapped, a blue big lump appearing at the top of his head.

"Ino don't do that..." the girl next to Ino's side sweat dropped at her.

"Fine, fine," the girl mumbled irritated.

"Don't worry Lee! You'll get a youthful girlfriend!" Gai cheered him on, pumping his fist in the air, forcing Lee to the same.

"Gai, shh, they're sleeping, don't wake them up now," a sighing voice said.

"Kakashi is right! Let them sleep, we got the picture right Sai?" The first speaker asked the artist.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the boy said, showing the rest of the group the drawing.

"Great job!" Tsunade said, grinning evilly to herself while holding the picture.

"Um Tsunade-sama... Shouldn't we leave now?" A soft voice coming from her side questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rush me Shizune!" She ordered as in final.

"Guys... Could you stop being so loud and just leave us alone?" The sound of Naruto's voice surprised them all. They turned to look at blue orbs glaring back at them, holding his girlfriend protectively.

They didn't say anything as they all left in a puff of smoke. Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes, falling asleep, and embracing Tenten through the night or day...

**_End_**

_I hope you NaruTen fans enjoyed it! And it was my first time writing a TenNaru story! :D Anyways I think they're cute together and had fun writing it! Especially the Gai, Lee scene hahaha xD  
_


End file.
